


The Adventures of Mr. Big

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Episode Tag, Episode: Reset, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to be firm but Ianto likes a good stern talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Mr. Big

**Author's Note:**

> As always, unbeta'd but welcoming of con-crit. As always, these fics are inspired by something written in the Captain's Blog on the BBC website. I believe it's always obvious just what part of the blog I reference.

Jack knocked on the pedestrian door of the large waterfront warehouse. Inside he knew what he was going to find. Aliens. Lots of aliens. Weevils, space pigs, fire lizards which were purported to be miniature fire-breathing dragons, and sadly about a dozen of those fuzzy-spidery things that Jack hates so much and UNIT keeps trying to pawn off on Torchwood.

"I'm at the door," he said in to his com.

"Copy that," Ianto replied, "we're in position and waiting."

Several weeks ago on a tip, Jack had cultivated a sleazy informant who had filled him in on the activities of the men inside. They were smuggling aliens.

Once inside the warehouse, Jack was to observe the different species being held captive in cruel conditions. Posing as an unscrupulous business owner, Jack would negotiate purchase of some alien slave labor and when the deal was done the team would make entry. The off-worlders smuggling aliens that have fallen through the Rift would be detained, debriefed and deported back to their homeworlds. Until the intergalactic prison ship swung by, they'd get to spend some time in the Torchwood vaults.

All-in-all a simple plan, easy to execute. They should all be back at the Hub just in time for supper.

The door opened and Jack's informant, Vito, invited him in. It was Vito who had 'vetted' Jack. He'd fed his cohorts the false credentials Ianto had created to get Jack in the front door. In return for his cooperation, Vito got to find his own way off of Earth instead of being taken aboard the prison ship.

"They're waiting for you," Vito said by way of greeting as he closed the door and led Jack into the dark depths of the warehouse.

"I'll have full access, yeah?" Jack referred to his ability to view all of the aliens in their confinement.

"Once they verify you are who you claim to be."

"If this goes tits-up Vito, you know what happens to you?"

"No need to remind me, Harkness."

Jack gave Vito a tight smile before he spoke again in to his com, "I'm in kids, everybody standby."

"If shooting starts when we come in, would it be such a bad thing for Vito to get caught in the crossfire?" Jack heard Owen's snide voice in his ear. He gave a small snort of laughter in response that was echoed by the entire team. Jack knew none of them cared for Vito or the fact that he was going to walk away scott-free.

Deep inside the bowels of the warehouse it was dark and gloomy. The grey Cardiff light hardly penetrated through the narrow windows high up on the walls. Several men, humanoid masquerading as _human,_ approached Jack and Vito.

"This him?" one asked of Vito as he rudely shone a torch in Jack's face.

"Yup," Vito replied with what Jack was sure was feigned casualness.

"You got i.d.?" the first man addressed Jack this time.

In answer, Jack withdrew a wallet only used on missions. It contained a fake identification card that Ianto had created just that morning. He withdrew the card and handed it over. Jack swore he could hear someone snicker over the com.

The man took the card from Jack and glanced at it quickly. He started to look back up at Jack but suddenly glanced back down at the i.d. card. He stared hard at it for several seconds then held it up so he could look at it and Jack at the same time.

"Problem?" Jack asked with a growing sense of unease.

"Mr. Big?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Jack replied in confusion. He was sure he heard a snigger over the com.

"Your name is Mr. Big?"

_Fuck!_ Jack swore to himself. _Ianto._ "That's right." he answered without missing a beat.

"Seriously?"

"Mr. Big, that's me. President of 'Big Man' industries." Jack continued on as if that name was the most normal thing in the world. As soon as they got through this he was confiscating all of Ianto's 'Sex in the City' DVD's.

"What kind of name is Mr. Big?"

"One I chose. Suits me, don't you think?" Jack said quickly then turned to regard all of the alien species locked up in too-small cages. "So, are we going to talk business? I need three Weevils, a space pig and my wife is just dying for one of those fire lizard thingys." this time he was sure he heard a stifled giggle on the com.

"Weevils are a thousand quid each. Space pigs are little more rare so they're twenty-five hundred each. Fire lizards are the most rare so they're five thousand quid."

"That's highway robbery," Jack responded with a smile. He'd spoken the code that would bring the team in, weapons at the ready.

Right on cue, all entrances to the warehouse banged open and the four of them rushed in, guns raised and shouting commands at the tops of their lungs. Jack drew his own weapon and pointed it at the man standing closest to him.

The blitz attack achieved what it was supposed to. The chaos confused the alien smugglers and they easily gave up and allowed themselves to be disarmed and restrained.

"Toshiko," Jack started barking orders, "have UNIT respond to take the aliens off our hands and assist in getting our detainees back to the Hub. Owen, give all the aliens a once over to make sure none of them need any immediate medical care. Gwen, keep an eye on our prisoners." he turned to the door he had entered through and stormed angrily toward it. "Ianto, with me!"

This time Jack knew he heard three smothered giggles.

Once outside Jack rounded on Ianto, "Mr. Big? Was that necessary, Ianto?"

"We found it humorous." Ianto said with complete aplomb.

"You could have warned me." Jack shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and drew himself up to his full height.

"Warning you would have taken the humor out, don't you agree?" butter wouldn't melt in Ianto's mouth.

"You think this is funny, Ianto?" Jack crowded the younger man's space.

Ianto didn't reply. He didn't blink. He didn't move. Jack looked down and as expected spotted the growing bulge in Ianto's trousers. He felt an answering twinge in his own cock. Jack had to admit he was surprised Ianto had been so public in his instigation of this game. Pleasantly surprised.

"You endangered me and you embarrassed me," Jack growled fiercely as he leaned further toward Ianto, escalating the game.

"Yes, Sir." Ianto murmured and Jack saw his pupils dilate. His own breath sped up at the early stages of Ianto's arousal.

"Your little joke was not funny and you disrespected me," Jack began to stalk around Ianto where he stood ramrod straight, "and to top it all off you shared your little joke with the rest of the team." Jack stopped at Ianto's back and let his lips hover just above the other man's ear, "I could hear them laughing at me over the comms."

This time Ianto shivered. Jack couldn't be sure if it was fear, arousal or just the sensation of Jack's breath grazing his ear. It didn't matter. The shiver itself made Jack's cock grow harder. He didn't care if Ianto started a game by topping him or if he started it clearly looking to bottom. Jack only cared that when Ianto started a game, he lived up to Ianto's expectations.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Ianto murmured.

Jack moved back around to stand in front of him. "You encouraged the team to laugh at me." Jack couldn't get Ianto to look him in the eye but his erection was straining the fabric of his trousers. "I thought you were my loyal boy, Ianto. You've let me down. I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Ianto murmured again as another shiver rocked his frame. He still wouldn't look at Jack but his erection looked like it hurt, all constrained by his pants and trousers. "I didn't mean to disappoint you. How can I make it up to you?"

Jack began to pace, "I don't know if you can," he said distantly. He had Ianto right where he wanted him. Then again, Ianto was right where Ianto wanted to be.

"Please, Sir. May I try?"

Jack turned back to Ianto, "Get back inside and help your teammates. I'll see if I can come up with a suitable punishment for you."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Ianto nearly whispered as he turned to re-enter the warehouse. He moved slowly and Jack knew he was struggling to get his erection under control before he reached his teammates.

This was going to be a fun night.

***

As soon as they had reached the bedroom of Ianto's flat, Jack had ordered Ianto to strip down and stand submissively. He had obeyed immediately.

Jack had then ordered Ianto to stand and he had shackled him to the ceiling.

Now, Jack stood facing Ianto with a stern expression on his face. Ianto stood quietly, eyes submissively lowered but cock standing at rigid attention.

"I thought you were my loyal boy." Jack said softly.

"I am, Sir," Ianto moaned softly.

"You embarrassed me today."

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please punish me and make it better."

"I don't know if I can forgive you for this even if I punish you."

Ianto whimpered and Jack's cock twitched.

"I'm going to flog you. When your skin is burning maybe you'll appreciate your mistake today. If I think you've learned your lesson I might forgive you."

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir." Ianto murmured and Jack saw his hard cock bounce with anticipation.

Jack stepped behind Ianto and took the flogger from their toy box. He turned to face Ianto's back and gripped the flogger lightly. Jack drew his opposite arm in to his chest to give himself ample room to work. Gently at first, he began to flog Ianto's back.

With light, criss-crossing strokes Jack softly scourged Ianto's body with the leather thongs of the flogger. He started at Ianto's buttocks and gently flogged his way up the other man's back in order to warm up the soft skin. Jack watched Ianto's flesh turn subtly pink with the tender blows. From buttocks to shoulders, Jack flogged Ianto lightly until the skin was nicely pinked. Ianto shifted his weight subtly as he leaned in to the rhythm of the blows. Jack could hear quiet moans being torn from his throat.

"Your naked arse is so pink, boy. It looks good on your pale skin." Jack told Ianto as he continued to flog him.

"Thank you, Sir," Ianto groaned.

Ianto was good and warm now, so Jack stepped up his pace. He continued his criss-cross motions but he stepped a little closer, swung a little faster and just a little bit harder. He was rewarded by Ianto flinching and dancing in place. He heard soft moans and sighs coming from the younger man each time the thongs landed on a part of his body.

"I'm going to flog you til you're arse is bright red." Jack informed Ianto.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Sir." Ianto gasped.

Jack had made the skin of Ianto's back and arse glow a gorgeous red. Again, he increased the strength and rhythm of his blows and Ianto began to chant in time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please. Forgive me. Please."

Jack set the flogger aside and moved to stand just behind Ianto. He ran his hands over the heated skin of the younger man's back. His aim was to sooth and caress. "Are you ashamed of your behavior today?"

"Yes, Sir." Ianto moaned as he leaned in to Jack's hands.

"What did you do wrong?"

"I embarrassed you, Sir."

"What else?"

"I disrespected you."

"And?"

"I humiliated you in front of the team."

"That's right. Do you deserve my forgiveness?"

"No, Sir."

"I'm going to punish you some more and we'll see how sorry you are then?"

"Please, Sir."

Jack took up the flogger and resumed flogging Ianto's reddened back. Immediately Ianto began to lean in to Jack's blows.

"You're taking your punishment well," Jack said breathlessly as he watched Ianto's firm and graceful body flex and shiver with each blow.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Your skin is bright red. It's so beautiful."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I'm very proud of you, the way you accept your punishment."

"Thank you, Sir." Ianto sobbed this time.

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes, Sir." Ianto sobbed again.

"Are you going to embarrass me again?"

"No, Sir."

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jack tossed aside the flogger and moved to run his hands over Ianto's tortured flesh. "I forgive you, Ianto." he whispered into the younger man's ear and was rewarded with a shiver.

"Thank you, Sir." Ianto whispered back.

Stepping around in front of Ianto, Jack released his wrists and drew him into his arms. "You did so well."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and when he laughed softly it vibrated through Jack's entire body. "So did you."

Jack pulled back kissed Ianto's lips with great affection, "Okay, go lay down so I can tend to your skin."

Ianto complied by laying face down on the bed. Jack retrieved the bottle of massage oil and got as far a placing one knee on the bed when Ianto spoke, "It's time for you to get your clothes off, Jack." his tone clearly indicated that Jack should know better than to climb into bed with a naked Ianto, still fully clothed right down to his boots.

Jack had to admit Ianto had a point so he stood to shuck his clothes. He watched Ianto as the other man watched Jack strip. They smiled at one another as more and more of Jack's skin was revealed.

When he was naked, Jack slid onto the bed and then straddled Ianto's thighs. He warmed the oil in his hands and then ran them over Ianto's back and buttocks. "Have to take care of this beautiful, smooth skin," Jack murmured as he ran his hands over Ianto's body, rubbing in the oil, "can't allow a single blemish."

Ianto moaned and sighed in response.

Jack set aside the oil and lay himself down so his body covered Ianto's. He placed a kiss on the back of the other man's neck. "I'm still hard for you." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

"As am I for you," Ianto replied.

Jack rolled onto his side and pulled Ianto with him so he could continue to press his chest to the other man's back. He placed a hand on Ianto's cheek and turned him for a kiss.

They lingered with their lips pressed together, teasing one another with their tongues. "I want to fuck you like this." Jack whispered into Ianto's mouth.

"Please," he received in response.

Jack slid his hand down Ianto's chest and over his taut belly. He wrapped his fingers lightly around Ianto's hard cock and stroked it once…twice… Ianto moaned loudly and took Jack's lips again in a deep kiss.

Reaching behind him, Jack retrieved the trusty bottle of lube. He handed it to Ianto who squeezed some out onto Jack's fingers. He moved his hand between Ianto's arse cheeks. He'd warmed it the best he could but Ianto still jumped and hissed slightly at the coldness. They both laughed quietly at the reaction.

Jack slid a finger inside of Ianto's warm heat. He spread the lube around inside the other man's body. He slid a second finger in and was rewarded with the sense of Ianto relaxing around him.

He withdrew his fingers and used the rest of the lube on himself. Ianto drew his own knee up toward his chest to give Jack access which he happily took advantage of. Lining himself up, Jack pressed his body into Ianto until he felt the ring of muscle give. His cock slid home.

Ianto's eyes were closed but Jack heard him whisper, "Oh, yesssss."

Jack had to agree with that assessment and he leaned down to place a kiss on Ianto's cheek. Then he began to move. He curled an arm under Ianto's neck in order to keep their bodies close as they moved. For his part, Ianto reached behind them to grasp Jack's hip tightly. Together they held Ianto's knee up so Jack had room to move the way they both liked.

Ianto kept his face turned to Jack's as he met each of Jack's slow thrusts. They watched one another's expressions through hooded eyes and moved forcefully against each other. Jack slid himself in and out of Ianto's warm body with slow and steady thrusts of his hips. With each movement back he felt the heat recede from his cock and from his belly where it no longer touched Ianto's back. As he slid himself back inside the heat enveloped him, surrounded him until he was flush against Ianto once again.

Jack watched as Ianto bit down gently on his own lower lip. He had a strong urge to lean down and nibble on that lip but Ianto distracted him by pushing backward a little more forcefully into Jack's hips. He gave in to his own natural inclination to push into Ianto with equal force. He loved seeing that expression on Ianto's face. The look of total concentration and pleasure that only appears when Jack fucks him slow.

That thought had him speeding up his movements. Harder and faster he moved himself against Ianto's body. The younger man met each thrust and gave as good as he got. Jack dropped his hand from Ianto's knee to his swollen cock and began to stroke it.

Ianto groaned loudly at the change in Jack's touch but his teeth stayed buried in his lower lip. Jack gave in to temptation and lowered his head to nibble at the corner of Ianto's mouth. Ianto released his lip and took Jack's mouth in a kiss, sweeping his tongue over Jack's own lower lip.

Jack stroked Ianto's cock rapidly as they kissed. The other man pulled back suddenly with a gasp which told Jack he was getting close. Ianto picked up the pace of their thrusts. As Jack stroked his erection, Ianto frenetically moved against him.

"Are you close?" Jack whispered against Ianto's lips.

"Yes," Ianto moaned in response.

Jack increased his rhythm on Ianto's cock. He stilled his hips slightly so he could concentrate on bringing Ianto over. It didn't take long.

"Gods, Jack I'm coming," Ianto groaned through gritted teeth.

"I know," Jack whispered, "let it go."

And Ianto did. With a shout he thrust himself once more into Jack's hand and his hot come shot up over his own belly. Jack stroked him until he felt Ianto's shivers subside and the muscles clenching his cock relax.

Jack slid his hand under Ianto's arm and curled it up around his shoulder in order to hold him close. With a desperate thrust, Jack began to move himself in and out of Ianto's heat once again. He felt his own breath coming in gasps against Ianto's cheek. The pressure was building in his balls and he knew he was getting close. Jack gave two more hard thrusts into Ianto's welcoming body when he felt his climax overtake him.

"Come inside me, Jack," he barely heard Ianto whisper, "I like to feel you come inside of me."

Jack was already obliging him but the softly spoken words against his lips made his cock pulse a little harder. He groaned and gasped into Ianto's mouth as she shuddered his release deep inside of Ianto's body.

When his muscles relaxed their hold on him, Jack sagged down against Ianto and they breathed heavily against one another for several minutes. They clung to each other in the afterglow, each occasionally opening his eyes to gaze at the other. Each time their eyes met they smiled giddily.

After several long minutes Jack managed to catch his breath, "Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm confiscating your DVD sets of 'Sex in the City."

Ianto's only response was a low, quiet laugh.

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
